


That Lying Idiot

by hehehejuggey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehehejuggey/pseuds/hehehejuggey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets a call from a cooking show to be on it, and he has to lie to Michael. But Michael finds out Gavin’s little “secret.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Lying Idiot

Gavin Free was an idiot. He was silly, clumsy, funny, and stupid. But definitely not anyone’s idea of a cook. It was a late Sunday evening when he got  
the call.

"Hello is this Gavin Free?" The voice in the phone sing-songed.

"Uhhh, yes. Who is this?" Gavin replied with a confused tone.

"Hi sir, this is Melissa and I’m with Crossing Television. We were wondering if you would like to star on a new cooking show of ours." The woman said with interest  
in her voice.

"Yeah, that’d be awesome!"

"Could you come in Tuesday evening for a recording?"

"Yeah sure. Thank you!"   
He hung up the phone.

Gavin didn’t think twice about it. He had always loved cooking, ever since he was young. But he had never really cooked for anyone, so his talents were  
always hidden. He was quite embarrassed about it too, even though he had no reason to be. It was incredibly sexy when he was slaving over a hot stove, sweat   
glistening on his forehead.

So when Tuesday evening rolled around, Gavin had to think of an excuse for not going home with Michael.

"I’m just going to stay after work. And uh, do some extra editing." He said lying straight through his teeth.

"You’re staying to do some work?" Michael didn’t sound convinced. But after Gavin quickly nodded his head, he left it alone. Nevertheless it irritated him.   
Michael couldn’t help but think Gavin’s behaviour was odd. When he got home, he decided to watch some tv until Gavin got home.

Gavin prayed silently as he walked on set that none of his friends would watch it. It was broadcasting live however so nervousness filled him. He started to talk, his thick  
accent filling the room,making all eyes on him while he started cooking.

——

 

It was a Tuesday night so it didn’t surprise Michael that there was nothing on. He flipped aimlessly through channels, eyes growing heavy with sleep.   
Until one show caught his eye. He wasn’t sure why but he loved watching cooking shows. But this one intrigued him. The man in front of him was gorgeous, even  
though he couldn’t see his face. Until the man looked up. There stood Gavin Free. His Gavin.

Michael couldn’t believe his eyes. He burst into a fit of laughter, slapping his knee hard.  
That idiot never told me he could cook. Wait.. that motherfucker. All this time, he would make Michael cook. Payback would be a bitch. But Michael couldn’t help  
but think Gavin looked quite graceful when he cooked.

——

Gavin thought everything went well. The director of the show congratulated him on how good he did, walking away leaving Gavin feeling accomplished.  
He called a taxi, and then glanced at the time. Shit.. it was 11:00. Michael was never going to believe he was at work the whole time.

He walked in the apartment, yelling out for Michael.

"Micool my boi. I’m home!" He yelled with a tone of guilt in his voice. The whole apartment was dark so he never saw him coming.

Michael slammed him into the nearest wall with intense force, he almost lost his breath.

"You lying idiot. You can cook you motherfucker." Michael laughed at Gavin’s confused expression.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Gavin shivered at how close his boyfriend was to his face.

"Make me whatever the hell you were cooking. Now." Michael said with seriousness in his voice as he paraded into the kitchen. Gavin knew he wasn’t going to live  
this one down.


End file.
